Finding Innerhappiness
by TwilighterRose
Summary: Serena has never felt more alone in her life,Darien has dumped her, the scouts have kicked her out, so she decides to flee. Will the scouts and darien realise how much they need her?
1. Chapter 1: A Reminder of Us

Finding Innerhappiness

A/N: another story from moi. so my first sailor moon story. Now a few things first...

I am going to use their names from the english dub ( after researching sailor moon on Imdb I found out that Serena's last name was Campbell)

I hope for some more reviews after finding that my other story 'Bella the St. Trinian' and my one shot 'Do You Know The Way It Feels' didn't get much response so the more reviews the more chapters. sorry to be harsh.

This story takes place after the episode where Darien dumps Serena so I hope it's good.

Chapter 1: A Reminder Of Us.

I woke up disoriented and confused. _hmm 6.30am i'm up early for once_. maybe that's what heartbreak does to you. it makes you feel empty. _No I must not dwell on this... I can't. It's only been a week!_ That's right a week. A week Since he broke up with me. If it wasn't for my duty as Sailor Moon, I would have probably caved and left town days ago, because no matter where I go he's always there.

Ah shit. i've been wallowing in my self pity without realising that i'm late for another meeting at the temple. The girls are gonna have hissy fits for sure. I ran out the door and turned the corner and who should I find... I find him getting on his motorbike with a girl. who is she? I've never seen her before. Ugh I need to get out of here before he sees me... Too Late. He takes one look at me, then takes the girl by the hand and goes for a ride on his motorbike. Realising that I'm even more late than I usually am, I sprint to the temple, where I find my four friends looking extremely pissed; que the 'your useless comments'.

Rei- " WTF MEATBALL HEAD??? This is beyond late, even for you ! I have had enough of this! time and time again you let us down with your lateness and uselessness. Anyway the reason for this meeting is simple, me and the scouts feel that we would work better without you around; so we would like you to hand over your communicator, transformation crystal, disguise pen and your off the team!"

"What!!!" I shouted. "why??"

Amy- "Serena, please see it in our point of view, In some ways more than others, your weaker than most of us, heck all of us! I'm sorry it has come to this, but we see that there is no other way but for you to leave the team".

I showed no emotion. I didn't even shed a tear. I just rummaged through my bag got out all the items they requested and turned to walk away. Before I walked out the door, I whispered "I'm sorry you guys. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment". With these sudden turn of events I had a realisation that hit me hard; They didn't need me anymore. None of them did. I was free. Free of being Sailor Moon, but all I needed to do next was be free of Darien.

I rushed home to find my mom in the kitchen doing the ironing."Mom, can I ask you something?" I hesitated. " I didn't wait for her to answer "Mom, I wanna live with Aunt Rachel". Aunt Rachel lived in Astoria, America, she had no kids of her own but always said if i wanted to live the american life, feel free to visit. Mom put her iron down and walked over to me " has something happened serena? you haven't been yourself lately" I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her everything, but I couldn't so once again, I lied "Mom, it's not you okay, I just want a change of scenery and I think living with Aunt Rachel would be good. She all alone in America.... I could keep her company." Wow! This lie was so good that I even believed it myself. Mom looked at me warily, " when do you want to go honey?"

YES! Mission complete! I am leaving this town and everyone in it. Even though I would miss my family, I would still be able to see them. Mom made me swear that I would visit during spring break for at least three weeks, so that wouldn't be too bad. As long as I don't bump into any of them._ No Serena ! Forget it. this time saturday, you will be in america. _It was the night before I head to astoria and I was just finishing my packing up when Taylor Swift's "Fifteen" came on to the radio. I don't know what but this song had me reminiscing... about things I shouldn't be thinking.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say "hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
You know I haven't seen you around,  
Before_

_I was remembering us. All the scouts together, hanging out at crown arcade drinking milkshakes and talking about random idol gossip that took our minds off of missions... Darien and me becoming a couple... _

'_Coz when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're ..  
Fifteen feeling like there nothing to figure out  
well count to ten, take it in  
this is life before who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

_Me and him having our first kiss. How right it felt. No! I have to stop doing this to myself... Why do I keep doing this to myself?_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
Well be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car  
And youre feeling like flying  
And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one  
and youre dancing round your room when the night end  
When the night ends  
__Doesn't it hurt enough as it is. I did nothing but be myself and they hurt me. They all hurt me... He hurt me!_

_Coz when youre fifteen and somebody tell you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin round  
but in your life you'll do greater than dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_I always imagined us being together forever, getting married, the whole nine yards! but I guess I was wrong..._

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
who changed his mind  
and we both cried_

_Coz when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found that time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be  
Fifteen_

_I do have a bigger dream now... and I'm gonna live it, I'm gonna go to America and make something of myself. Something that doesn't involve the sailor scouts or Darien or any of that world. From now on... I'm gonna do something for me!_

_La la la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la you're very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors_

Today's the day I go away, and start a new life on my own. Well technically I won't be on my own because of aunt rachel, but hypothetically, it will be my first day without Darien. Before I left, I asked my parents not to tell anyone where I had gone particularly THEM! So when i stepped off the plane in Oregon (A/N: I have no idea about airports so bear wiv me) I smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Amy's POV

I can't believe we agreed with Rae, how could we??? Serena had helped me with so much and I had repayed her with the ultimate betrayl of abandoning her! I shouldn't be her friend. So here I was going against the scouts wishes and apologising to Serena. That's the least she deserved. I knocked on her door and it seemed unusually quiet. The door opened and her mother stepped out "Oh hello amy dear, how can I help you?" she looked upset but I had to ask " Is serena in? I'd like to speak to her" I saw the tears welling up in her eyes... has something happened? " Oh amy dear i'm sorry but Serena has gone away for a while and is finishing her education abroad". My mind was already in a tailspin. How could she just leave? Where is she? How is she? No doubt that she left because of us, because of everything that's happened. I regained my focus "Do you know where???" I asked, it was then her mother flinched " I'm sorry amy, serena has asked me to keep her location a secret for now, she said she wants time alone" and with that she shut the door. Now what do we do? With serena gone, none of the other scouts will give a damn, especially rae, but i know who would, so i ran out of serena's drive and headed to the one person I knew who would help me; Darien.

A/N: did u like it??? plz just leave a review and tell me what u thought!

TwilighterRose


	2. Chapter 2: Changes and Regrets

**Finding Innerhappiness.**

**A/N:**ok guys and girls i know it's been a very long time since i have updated but here i am.

A lot of things have happened since i posted the first my original chapter 2 got deleted when my computer crashed so i had to wait ages for it to be fixed properly. second i have changed the song for this chapter it was originally all i wanted by paramore by i have decided against it.

Third when i wrote the first chapter i was in a pissy mood mainly coz of personal reasons and lack of inspiration.

Also someone asked why the scouts would do that to her if they knew she was the princess, well that's apart of the plot. Even though they are aware serena's the princess , they still think she is a rubbish leader so to give u a heads up here's a slight **spoiler** for the future... Rai is not all that she seems.

Finally i would like to thank everybody who reviewed chapter one, favourited it and put it story alert. you all know who you are so thank you. so without further ado here's the long anticipated chapter 2 of finding innerhappiness.

Chapter 2: Changes and Regrets.

Serena had been abroad for about two months now and the pain was slowly going away. But recently she had wanted to make changes with her personality aswell as her appearance. After a long discussion with her aunt serena was making the hugest change possible cutting her hair. 'It's time to move on' she thought. when the day of her haircutting arrived serena showed composure on the outside but on the inside she was a bucket of nerves.

" so hunny what are we gonna do for you today?" the hairdresser asked hairdresser kind of looked like a mix between bridget bardot and carey mulligan. Is that even a good combination ? Serena had thought long and hard about what she wanted and thought of something even more brilliant than just getting it cut. " i would like my hair cut to my shoulders with wavy curls a slight side fringe but could it be possible to have it dyed aswell?" the hairdresser nodded her head " what colour would you like it to be hon? "i would like it to be in between chocolate and chesnut brown please" and the hairdresser went to work.

Two and a half hours later it was done. gone was the blonde cry baby that she was known as to her so called friends, standing in this reflection was a tall brunette beauty with wavy shoulder length hair. Serena had felt calmness. for the first time in two months she had finally felt free and happy.

...

Back in japan the scouts were beginning to regret saying those things to serena. well everyone except rae. Rae Loved being the controlling leader. The only thing that kept getting her angry was being unable to use serena's moon wand but she understood why... she wasn't sailor moon. She wasn't the moon princess. And this angered her. The other scouts were beginning to wonder whether rae was still jealous of serena but that was impossible. Serena was gone. She moved away and she was never coming back. In their hearts, the scouts knew it was their fault. They hadn't even seen Darien since he was told that Serena had left. When Amy broke the news to him that day he shut the door on her. Amy could still remember his muffled sobs through the door after he did this. Now she believed that both he and serena wanted to be left alone. Lita, Amy and mina decided to hang around andrew's for a while to see if darien would show. they did this every day and he never showed up, it was like a failed project. " hey girls" andrew said with a smile on his face. Andrew has rarely smiled since serena left so this was definately new to the scouts. " hey andrew what's got you all happy?" Lita asked while sipping her strawberry milkshake. " My Sister's band got signed yesterday and their palying here tonight ! " he said. the girls smiled and congratulated them. About an hour later the band were ready and performing their cover version of 'I love playing with fire' the scouts loved every minute of it... but would have loved it more with serena.

**A/N** so there you have it another chapter. i know it might be short but its a chapter in the end. i might be updating again in two weeks since im in the middle of writing a crossover story involving twilights bella and harry potter's ginny. bella the st. trinian will be updated again soon. so tell me what you think. R&R. :D

TwilighterRose.


	3. Chapter 3: I Really Miss You

**Finding Innerhappiness.**

**A/N:**Hi everyone. First of all i would like to give a huge thank you to all of the reviews, story alerts and suprisingly author alerts. it's a huge confidence boost so everyone who did that i thank from the bottom of my heart. Here's some bad news... I might be putting Bella the St. Trinian on hold for a while to focus on this and my latest story Ginny and the Diary of Bella Swan. Most of this chapter will be in Darien's POV. Now i'm not very good with men's POV so work with me here and the chapter will be based on the song I Really Miss You by S Club 7 (Great song. Check it out on youtube). On With the Story...

Chapter 3: I Really Miss You.

Darien POV

It's been 3 months since she left. I can't stop thinking about her. How she looked, How she smiled and most of all How I saw the look on her face when I was taking Andrew's sister to school on my motorbike. That look I can't get out of my head. I knew that she was in America from Amy because she felt remorse for what her and the other scouts did to Ser... I mean her. I still can't believe they did that. They were SUPPOSED to be her friends, Her protecters. Hell, they even knew she was the moon princess and still done those things. Now she's gone, and not coming back. Because of us.

I was running late meeting up with Andrew and Amy. Damn it. I'm always late nowadays. (IF ONLY SHE COULD SEE ME NOW no pun intended) when i crashed into something. It was a boy of about 12. I looked properly and saw it was Sammy, her little brother.

" Sammy, Oh My God I'm sorry did I hurt You?" He nodded his head no. " How are you and Ser...your Family?" I was gonna say her name almost.

"Their fine thanks Darien. Actually i've gotta go and pick up something for my mom she's getting to excited"

that caught my attention. " what do you mean excited?"

Sammy picked up his bag, threw it on his shoulder and turned to me quickly " oh didn't you know... Serena's coming home" and with that he ran in the direction of the store.

i couldn't get the words out my head. i fished my cell out of my pocket and dialled amy's number.

_" Hi Darien what's up?"_ i took a deep breath and said " Serena's coming home" and hung up.

**A/N** so serena's coming back. how will they like her new look? how will rae take it? the next chapter's coming soon. R&R. :D

TwilighterRose.


	4. Chapter 4: Bittersweet Reunions

**Finding Innerhappiness.**

**A/N:**Hi everyone. Hope you all had a great christmas and new year! Once again thanks for the R&R's.

Now on a serious note, I recieved one review regarding my grammar. Just to clear this up, I am aware that my grammar sucks; so if it's alright with everybody to not mention it in their reviews, can you please just bear that in mind? it hurt my feelings a bit that it was bought up. I write FanFiction stories for enjoyment, not to be critisized.

Secondly, I would like to thank xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx for their ideas towards this story, I have taken them into consideration and will be using some of them, so the credit goes to them for some of this chapter. On with the story...

Chapter 4: Bittersweet Reunions

Serena's POV.

When I first made the decsion to return to my parents, I kept changing my mind. My head was fighting with my pride instead of my heart.

'After all that trouble to get away from them you decide a few months later that you want to go BACK! What is wrong with you?' my head would say. Things have changed for me. They have changed for the better.

I have a great boyfriend, Damon (A/N Wonder where I got that name from? LOL), I met him about 3 months ago. He is tall, dark and handsome; which the ideal thing a girl imagines in a boy, but most of all... he understands what I'm going through. I decided to be fairly honest with him and explain that I had been through a bad break up and my so called "friends" had abandoned me, he fully understood and said that we should still get together but make the relationship go at our own pace. With this I agreed to be his girlfriend and I have been nothing but happy ever since.

I am most definately NOT telling him about my former alter-ego and the sailor scouts. Sure, he'll most likely see the scouts in action if there is an attack; but he is not going to find out that I was sailor moon.

We had about 2 hours until we landed back into Tokyo. Damon; who was fully aware of my worries about returning gave me a reassuring hug and a kiss on the cheek. " Sere, sweetie, don't worry. I'm gonna be here. They won't do anything to you while i'm around". I looked into his deep dark eyes (so different to darien's penetrating blue ones) and gave him a genuine smile.

" I spoke to my mom before we took off; she said that it was okay for you to stay in my room." I blushed while saying this " she also said that she'll keep my dad in check as well, so he won't try to kill you or anything for being around his daughter". Damon laughed at that comment and I couldn't help join in the laughter.

(1 Hour later A/N: They are gonna land early ^_^)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We are about to make our descent to land, please make sure that your seatbeats are fastened and we hope you've had a pleasant flight" the flight attendant announces. About 15 minutes later we are exiting the baggage claim when I notice a small group of girls and with a man.

I look closer and realise that it's the scouts and Da... Darien. Shit what are they doing here?

"Who sere?" I look up at damon, realising i just asked that question out loud. I take a deep breath and answer him "that group over there with the man, their the friends and ex-boyfriend I told you about".

He looked up and noticed that the group were staring at them with their mouths wide open; most likely in shock due to serena's appearance.

Damon wrapped one of his arms protectively around serena, with that they both started walking out of the airport, giving the group evil looks without serena noticing.

Darien's POV

Me and the scouts had been at the airport for about an hour waiting for serena's flight to come in. every one was here except rei (not that we didn't mind).

We were waiting for another 15 minutes when I noticed a girl staring at us strangely. I looked closer and realised it was none other than... serena.

No, No way, MY serena had long blonde hair with meatballs on top. THIS serena had shoulder length brown hair which I even had to admit suited her quite well. I turned around and noticed the girls had spotted serena (mainly because they were staring in her direction with their mouths wide open like fish) their expressions matched my own... complete and utter shock.

I was just about to approach her when I saw this guy embrace herand give us dirty looks while they were making their way out of the airport. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Hugging MY girl.

Except she isn't my girl... not anymore.

**A/N** So there is another chapter, sorry about Darien's POV being short.I'm not good with men's POV's.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a number of reasons, plus lack of inspiration, so my apologies to you all. I will probably be updating in the next few weeks. R&R.

TwilighterRose.


	5. Chapter 5: The Charmer & The Dream Hunk

**Finding Innerhappiness.**

**A/N:**Hi everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed and put me on to the story alert.

sorry that I have taken so long to update, I have got a full time job now, so that's taken up most of my time.

On with the story...

Chapter 5: The Charmer & The Dream Hunk.

Serena's POV.

The first night with my parents was believe it or not... endurable. Damon somehow managed to charm my mother with his smile and she was hanging off his every word (which kinda pissed dad off a bit ha ha ha). Sammy loved listening to all the stories about Damon's travels. His favourite had to be where Damon went swimming with sharks (I could tell by the look on his face!).

When turned in for the night, my folks didn't look fazed about the fact we were going to share the same room and bed and that made me feel a little better. When we were left alone, I would just snuggle myself into his warm embrace and find myself being pulled into a comforting sleep.

I woke early the next morning (shocking huh). Getting up and dressed, I wrote a note to Damon saying that I was just going for a walk and to not worry about waking up alone. After writing the note, I placed it on my bedside dresser and looked at Damon. God he looks so cute when he is asleep. I placed a kiss on his forehead and quietly walked out of the door.

Life in Tokyo was difficult for Serena to readjust to. As far as she was concerned; Damon was being the ever so sweet and charming man he always was. He kept trying to hold conversations with her; following her wherever she went and quite frankly…it was beginning to get on her nerves. At least the scouts knew where they stood with her. Rae didn't even bother coming to look for her; this didn't bother her so much, Serena and Rae never really were on good terms.

Ami and Mina tried for at least two weeks before giving up and as for Lita…well Lita just left a note with Serena's parents saying "_**When You're**__**ready to talk; I'll be here**__"_.

Serena was grateful at least one of her ex-best friends was using their common sense.

Darien however, just never wanted to go away. 'What part of "Piss Off" doesn't he understand?' she thought to herself.

Being with Damon helped her forget all of this; even though he gave up everything that was going on in his own life just to come away with her, Serena couldn't help but feel at times that he wasn't happy.

Sure, at times he'd smile at her and tell her everything is all right but she could see at times his heart wasn't there, not 100% anyway. This often made Serena regret her decision to come home.

'What the hell was I thinking coming back here?' she thought 'I must've been out of my mind.' "What do you mean?" Serena turned around to see Damon standing in the doorway, realising she must've voiced her last thought quite loudly.

"Everything Damon" she said timidly "I wish at times that I had never come back home, don't get me wrong, I love my family but with the girls and Darien following my every move and everything they did in the past, It makes me wonder…what was the point coming back?" She looked into Damon's piercing blue eyes, took a deep breath and continued "At times I believe that even you are unhappy here; like your body and mind is here with me, but your heart isn't."

"I do miss my family at times Serena, but seeing you reunited with yours makes me smile and feel happy all the time…" Serena smiled at this statement.

"If you truly feel like you want to go back to America, then we'll tell your parents, pack our bags and get the first flight out of here. It's your choice, whatever you choose, I will still love you." Serena's eyes widened "You…You love me?" Damon chuckled "of course I do" he embraced her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Damon, let's get the hell out of here." And with that statement, the pair shared a passionate kiss before proceeding to go downstairs to inform Serena's parents of their recent decision.

**A/N**: I have had a serious case of writers block for this story for nearly over a year! How bad is that? Anyway I want to thank those who have stuck by this story and gave me a chance. So much has happened since the last chapter was written. I've got a full time job now which is weird to say sometimes. It's my birthday in 10 days so I'm trying to update a lot of my stories before then. I can't believe I'm gonna be 20. I still feel like a kid at heart.

Anyway In the book department, I am in the middle of 3 book series, the immortal series by Alyson noel (the lead male coincidentally is also called Damon), the vampire diaries by L. and The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

I saw the hunger games movie a few weeks ago and it was really good so I am reading the books, I'm not sure whether I'm more for katniss being with Gale or Peeta…hmm?

I also recommend that you watch a TV series that just came out on channel 5 last week (it's been in the US longer… grr) called Once Upon a Time, it's about a woman named Emma swan who goes to this town called storybrooke but it turns out the evil queen (from snow white) used a curse and sent all fairy tale characters there with no memory of who they are and that Emma is really the daughter of snow white and her prince. It's really good; worth the watch.

Anyway R and R

TwilighterRose


	6. Chapter 6: Heart On My Sleeve

**Finding Innerhappiness**

**A/N:** So sorry for the long delay. I am now currently using my nan's computer, due to the fact that my own laptop broke. It fell on the floor and whole screen and hard rive smashed. It had to happen to me huh? Any way I had all my stories updated chapters that I was going to upload on there so bad times! On a lighter note, I saw breaking dawn part 2 on opening day! It was AMAZING!

Anyway I do not own sailor moon in any way, shape or form. This chapter's title is based on the song "heart on my sleeve" by olly murs. BTW in this chapter lets just pretend Serena's mum knows that her daughter dated Darien, Anyway on with the story...

Heart On My Sleeve

Darien's P.O.V:

RING, RING, RING,

"Hello, Campbell residence" Damn it's her mom. "Hey Mrs. Campbell it's Darien" "Oh Darien, How are you?" "I'm good thanks; listen, is Serena there? I really need to talk to her; it's kind of important".

Ever since she came back with that Damon guy, I haven't been able to get an opportune moment alone to talk to her. I know I have screwed things up, but I am determined to set things right. I miss her; so much it's like I can't breathe, but with that boyfriend of hers around; I'm getting no where.

"I'm very sorry Darien but Serena left about 20 minutes ago; she and Damon are going back to America" NO! she can't go back, I won't let her; she belongs here…with me. "thank you Mrs. Campbell" I reply before hanging up the phone. I need to stop her.

I then hop on my motorbike and head straight to the airport. I just hope that I'm not too late…

Serena's POV:

This is it. I'm going, I don't think I'll ever come back; not now. Everywhere I go reminds me of my time as Sailor Moon and of…Darien.

God how I still love him, I love him with every fibre of my being, he is my oxygen; but then there is Damon. I do love Damon, he healed my wounds and was there for me when no one else was. At least I know that Damon loves me as just Serena and not as Serena: Princess of the moon; heir to the moon kingdom and otherwise guardian known as Sailor Moon. He loves me as I am; and I owe him more than that.

I knew from the very beginning that coming back was a huge mistake, but I owed it to myself to prove everyone wrong and show to them that I can be strong and not the blubbering teenage cry baby that most of Tokyo know me to be.

"Serena; sweetie, we have 15 minutes before we have to board" Damon's gentle voice pulled me from my thoughts giving me a small smile in the process of doing so. "I'm just gonna go to the ladies real quick and then I'll be right back" I say before giving him a quick kiss, as well as a smile.

When I make it to the bathroom, I take a glance at myself in the mirror, before rummaging through my purse to find my lipgloss and chewing gum. I hear the door open, but pay no attention to it. "Hello Serena" a cold voice says to me before WHACK, I fall to the floor and let unconsciousness take me.

A/N: so there you have it! My latest chapter. Please rate and review and tell me your thoughts on this, I'm interested to know!

R&R

TwilighterRose


End file.
